Rozmowy trumienne 5: WJOsna
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Nastała wiosna. Nawet w lochach. Czy na pewno? I czy uda się to ustalić nie wychodząc z domu?


Z niezmienną wdzięcznością dla Fade, bez której nie byłoby początku, oraz z adorowanym pozdrowieniem dla Mithiany.  
Z dedykacją i podziękowaniami dla:  
Winc – za żywota i wzdychanie nad „chłopakiem z fisharmonią"  
Alberta – za to, że jej zdanie w kwestii badziewnych i nie-badziewnych koszul oraz facetów jest dokładnie takie jak moje  
Nightmailera – za cierpliwość i przyznanie, że pewien pan ma – khemm – prezencję...

WJO, ludziska. ( .?t=937 - tu definicja)  
Wiosna jest oooo... oj, jak ona jest.

A, jeszcze jedno.  
Ugryzień, pijackich monologów i trumien nie będzie.  
Wybaczcie. Każdy orze jak może...

ROZMOWY TRUMIENNE V:

„WJOsna"

_Okolice gabinetu Dyrektora Hogwartu_

- Dzień dobry, kochany Dyrektorze! Dzień nawet jeszcze lepszy!  
– Ach, droga Tonks, jesteś wcieleniem wiosny, doprawdy. Ta zielona fryzurka... I podkoszulek! WJO? Nie podpowiadaj mi... Byłaś w Ravenclaw... Wiedza, Jasność, Objawienie?  
– Apage mi dziś z wiedzą! Wiosna Jest Obowiązkowa!  
– Aaa. I przyszłaś mi przypomnieć o moich obowiązkach?  
– Ależ pan na pewno nie zapomniał o świętowaniu wiosny! Pan jest wcieleniem, wcieleniem...  
– Świętego Mikołaja, wiem. I nawet wiem, kto to był i że nie wiosną kominki przeczyszczał.  
– A guzik, Mikołaja. Zajączka wielkanocnego!  
– O Merlinie Palmowy, z której strony?  
– Od ogonka!  
– Ja mam ogon?  
– No, tego nie twierdzę, ale ma pan brodę. W tym samym kolorze!  
– Nie da się ukryć... Włosek we włosek zajączek wielkanocny... Ale, dokąd zmierzasz w tych barwach wojennych, znaczy, wiosennych?  
– No, jak to? Oczywiście, zabrać Severusa na pierwszy wiosenny spacer!  
– Oczywiście... Pierwszy wiosenny spacer w jego życiu, zapewne...  
– Słucham?  
– Mówiłem właśnie, że to wspaniały pomysł, kochana Tonks.  
– Prawda?

**************  
_Lochy_

- Dzień dobry bardzo!  
– Miał szanse, miał. Każdy je ma na starcie. Zwykle udaje mu się je zmarnować, jako i tym razem.  
– Tia, tia, też myślę, że jesteś słodziutki.  
– No, dobrze. Niech się upewnię – to jest ten moment, w którym ty próbujesz pocałować mnie w czółko, a ja ci grożę oblaniem wrzącym eliksirem?  
– Właściwie moglibyśmy dziś wyjątkowo darować sobie gry wstępne...  
– Więc mogę oblać cię od razu? Jak miło...  
– Czemu zawsze masz pod ręką wrzący eliksir, kiedy przychodzę?  
– Szósty zmysł. To mój eliksir cnoty. Ostatni bastion. Nie podchodź bliżej, bo jak chlupnę, to święty Mungu nie pomoże.  
– Już widzę, jak rozchlapujesz twój pieczołowicie pichcony wywar w twoim szorowanym szczoteczką do paznokci gabineciku. Zasuszony cnotek. Chociaż, wyglądasz całkiem apetycznie w tym eliksirowym dymie. Taki mroczny i tajemniczy... Taki uduchowiony...  
– Nie uwznioślaj mnie zanadto, Tonks. Skrzypce miewają duszę. Ja się aż tak wysoko nie cenię.  
– Sev...  
– Czego chcesz? Mieliśmy darować sobie grę wstępną. Więc? Po coś tu przecież przyszłaś i to przemalowana w kolory Slytherinu.  
– Merlinie Czterojajeczny! Zauważył! Interpretacja pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale zauważył! Dostanie lizaka. Otóż, Seviczku, idziemy na spacer.  
- ... Aaaa. Przyszłaś mnie wyprowadzić na spacer. Twoim zdaniem wymagam odcedzenia czy wietrzenia?  
– Uczłowieczenia!  
– Za późno. I w tym zakładanie mi obróżki i smyczy raczej nie pomoże. Chociaż, gdybyś się bardzo postarała... Auć!  
– Lubisz na ostro, masz na ostro. Chcesz, to cię jeszcze kopnę. Idziemy na spacer.  
– Niech zgadnę: „bo tak"?  
– Kocham twoje interpretacje, ale moja jest lepsza: bo jest wiosna, ślepoto kociołkowa!  
– Nie ma wiosny.  
– O, doprawdy? Porosty w lochach nie zakwitły?  
– Nie, Dyrektor mi nie przyniósł mojej pisanki do pomalowania.  
– Malujesz pisanki?  
– Każdy nauczyciel musi, jako dobry przykład.  
– Ale... malujesz pisanki?  
– Owszem, jedną, z Grindewaldem.  
– A. Bo już zwątpiłam. Ale. Jest wiosna i idziemy na spacer.  
– Idźcie sobie, idźcie, ja warzę eliksir.  
– Już skończyłeś.  
– A skąd.  
– A stąd, że założyłeś z powrotem surducik. Prywatne eliksiry pichcisz w samej koszulce. Już ja to wiem.  
– Skąd?  
– Podpatrzyłam. No choooodź, pójdziemy, gdzie tylko będziesz chciał, wiosna jest wszędzie...  
– Akurat.  
– Sam zobaczysz.  
– Akurat.  
– Wiem, co mówię.  
– Akurat.  
– Założę się o moją śliczną, wjosenną bluzeczkę.  
– Jeśli to ma być śliczne...  
– To co?  
– To ja chętnie pójdę na ten spacer, wezmę tylko parę galeonów, zrobię po drodze zakupy.  
– Zakupy? Po drodze? Gdzie niby pójdziemy?  
– Czy to nie wszystko jedno? Podobno wiosna jest wszędzie...

*************  
_Zniechęcający, przedmieściowaty zaułek_

- Eee... Sev?  
- Ależ jestem tu, nie bój się, jestem...  
– To widać, słychać, i czuć... Chyba wykorzystam okazję, i potrzymam cię za rękę.  
– Nie, NIE potrzymasz.  
– Ale ja się bojam.  
– Podobno jesteś aurorką. Nie rób z siebie auć-rurki. Sama chciałaś iść na spacer.  
– Na błonia! Na łąkę! Do kwiatków, ptasząt i motylków! Tam, gdzie wiosna króluje w wiechciu ze zboża! Tu, to sobie sam szukaj wiosny!  
– Ja nie szukam wiosny, szukam suszonych cmentarnych pokrzyw skrapianych wilkołaczą krwią. Wiosna to był twój pomysł.  
– Na pewno nie chciałam jej szukać na Nokturnie!  
– Sama twierdziłaś, że jest wszędzie...  
– Bo jest!  
– To, co widzą w tej chwili moje oczy, to pijana stara wiedźma, przylepiająca resztki czarnych kogucich piór z jakichś obrzędów do prania sąsiadki. Kiepsko się trzymają, bo krew już zaschła. Powinna je była odświeżyć.  
– Wstydziłbyś się.  
– Wstydzę się za nią. Jeśli się ukłuje piórkiem, będzie miała wrzody do końca życia, o ile rytuały były w miarę poprawne. Wszystkie resztki należało spalić. Zresztą, już chyba ma sporo wrzodów.  
– Wstydziłbyś się. Znasz na pewno sto eliksirów na takie przypadłości.  
– Znam i dwieście. Ale co to da? Ta sąsiadka dodaje środek żrący do prania i naszej wiedźmie za parę miesięcy skóra z kości zleci.

– Coś mówiłaś, Tonks?  
– Drań z ciebie. Skąd wiesz?  
– Często tędy przechodzę. To mój drugi dom...  
– Więc był najwyższy czas, żebym JA zaczęła zabierać cię na spacery, skoro masz wybór tylko między lochami a Nokturnem. Ale to się zmieni. A następnym razem, jak przyjdziemy tutaj, przyniesiemy cykutę w rozpylaczu..  
– Co?  
– Na taką głupotę nie ma lekarstwa. Więc jest naszym obowiązkiem jako filarów społeczeństwa skrócić cierpienia tych biedaczek od wrzodów i kwasu. I z czego się śmiejesz?  
– Z ni... z ni... z niczego... Ja się... nie śmieję... Nigdy się nie śmieję... Zaczekaj. Tu za domem mają ogródek.  
– I co z tego?  
– Poczekaj... O, masz, znalazła się, chociaż jeszcze część płatków ma białych. _Flava venena_. Najlepszy przyjaciel truciciela. Wsadź sobie za ucho.  
– Aaaaa! Kwiatek! Kwiatek! Kwiatek! Jest wiosna! Tu jest wiosna! Dałeś mi kwiatek! I nie masz eliksiru, żeby mnie oblać! Aaaaa mam cię!

- ...  
– Hadesie... Tonks, oddawaj kwiatka. Otruję cię. Tu i teraz. I poza tym, to tylko Przednokturnie, na Nokturnie właściwym żadnej wiosny nie ma.  
– Ha! Jeszcze zobaczymy.  
– W kobrę Slytherina... Gdzie moja trumna...  
– A co ty, ślimak, żeby dom na pleckach nosić?  
– Rozważam transmutację!  
– Plaga jakaś, Dumbledore podejrzanie dziś o ogonie prawił, a teraz ty...  
– Dyrektor nieustannie prawi podejrzane rzeczy, przywyknij. Nie przyprawi sobie ogona.  
– Nie?  
– Musiałby obciąć włosy, żeby każdy mógł go podziwiać, a tego przecież nie zrobi...  
– Zapewne nie.  
– Za to ja zamuruję się w trumnie.  
– Antygonie ty, nie żal ci życia? Wiosny?  
– Nie ma wiosny! Idziemy po moje pokrzywy.  
– Moment! Jeszcze jeden buziak.  
- Tonkssssss!  
– No dobrze, dwa...

*************  
_Na zewnątrz mrocznego, obskurnego, zniechęcającego samym widokiem sklepu_

– Sev? Co tu można kupić?  
– A nie widać?  
– Na oko, to nawet trumnę z Grindewaldem w środku...  
– Na oko, to thestral umarł. Między innymi trudno dostępne składniki eliksirów.  
– Aaa, i te tam chwasty z grobów wilkołaków też?  
– Nic nie mówiłem o grobach wilkołaków. Pokrzywy cmentarne skrapiane wilkołaczą krwią. Czy ktoś kiedyś widział krew w grobie?  
– Sev?  
– Tak, kochana Tonks?  
– Robisz to specjalnie?  
– Tak.  
– Sev?  
– Słucham, moja miła?  
– Robisz to specjalnie?  
– Tak.  
– Sev?  
– Słucham?  
– Robisz to specjalnie?  
– Tak.  
– Sev?  
– Słucham...  
– Robisz to specjalnie?  
– NIE!  
– Tak myślałam. Eksperymentujesz z eliksirem dla Remisia, zgadłam?  
– Też coś. Za dużo czytasz mugolskich bajek.  
– Bajek? Aaa! Pokrzywy! I wyrosną mu łabędzie skrzydła?  
– Chyba czytaliśmy różne wersje tej bajki... W mojej były kruki.  
– Cud, że w ogóle jakąś czytałeś!  
– Niedobrowolnie, zapewniam. Tak czy siak, żadnych skrzydeł. Mam za to nadzieję, że coś mu opadnie.  
– Wyzłośliwiasz się. A Remiś jest kochany.  
– Też coś. I w ogóle, twój Remysz nie jest osią mojego życia eliksirowego.  
– On nie jest myszem tylko misiem. I nie jest mój.  
– Może wyjaśnisz różnicę biednemu, ociemniałemu Ślizgonowi?  
– Miś jest kochany i przytulniasty, a mysz jest oblazła i kradziejska. To w pierwszej kwestii.  
– A była jakaś druga?  
– Remiś nie jest mój.  
– Bo?  
– Bo ty jesteś.  
– WCHODZIMY DO SKLEPU.

**************  
_Wewnątrz mrocznego, obskurnego, zniechęcającego samym widokiem sklepu_

– Ach... Pan profesor... Witam... I, oczywiście, pańska... urocza... towarzyszka...  
– Witam, Wormwood. Przyszedłem odebrać zamówienie.  
– Oczywiście, oczywiście... Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że dość trudno było to sprowadzić... Tak... mało kto dzisiaj podejmuje się zasz...  
– Zamówienie, Wormwood!  
– Oczywiście, oczywiście? Przyniosę z zaplecza...

– Wiesz, Sev, to naprawdę słodkie z twojej strony, że nie chcesz przy mnie rozmawiać o szlachtowaniu wilkołaków w cmentarnych chaszczach.  
– Nie jestem słodki! Idź oglądaj wystawę.  
– Jasne, jasne... Fascynująca. Zmumifikowane nietoperze-wampiry w słoikach. S.S. – Słodki Seviczek.  
– Tonksssssss...  
– Proszę uprzejmie... Zapakowane i gotowe... Kilogram suszonych pokrzyw cmentarnych skrapianych wilkołaczą krwią.  
– Doskonale... Za pozwoleniem, od razu sprawdzę reakcję ze srebrem... Ktoś mógł się pomylić i przez zupełną pomyłkę zapakować panu ususzoną trawkę... Nieprawdaż, Wormwood?  
– Oczywiście, oczywiście... Ale niech się pan nie krępuje...?  
– Ależ dziękuję... bez urazy...  
– Niech się pan nie przejmuje Sevem, on już tak ma. Paranoja. Po prostu paranoja.  
– Rozumiem... I cóż?  
– Wyśmienicie. Wezmę wszystko. Cena według...  
– SEV!  
– Co znowu?  
– Widziałeś, co tu jest? Widziałeś, co on ma?  
– On, czyli Wormwood, czy eksponat? Nigdy nie widziałaś gołego skrzata? Chociaż, właściwie ja chyba nie widziałem... Ale ten jest zmumifikowany. Mało pouczający widok.  
– Sev, ślepoto ślizgońska! Tu się patrz!  
– Aaa! No ma. Są już świeże? A Poppy od tygodni męczy mnie o eliksir przeciw drapaniu w gardle... Wezmę od razu całą wiązkę.  
– Sev! Nie mąć mi eliksirami! Bazie! Bazie tu stoją! Bazie! Kotki! Wiosna!  
– Nie mąć mi wiosną. Wormwood, wezmę jeszcze to.  
– Ale, panie profesorze...  
– Co znowu?  
– To są... moje bazie!  
– Że co niby? Stoją w sklepie, a ja chcę je kupić.  
– Oczywiście, oczywiście... Ale one nie są na sprzedaż!  
– Więc po co tu stoją?  
– Bo... bo...  
– Twoje szczęście, że na moich zajęciach z zaawansowanych Eliksirów byłeś bardziej elokwentny...  
– Stoją, bo...  
– Ponieważ, rzecz jasna, jest wiosna!  
– Właśnie, panno... eee...  
– Tonks. Jestem jego kobietą.  
– Ooo...  
– Och, niech się pan nie przejmuje, panie Wormwood, on zareagował jeszcze bardziej... khemmm... No, bardziej zareagował, kiedy to pierwszy raz usłyszał.  
– Tonksssss...  
– Tak, Seviczku?  
– Milcz. Wormwood. Co cię opętało z tymi baziami?  
– Nic, panie profesorze! Wiosna jest! Niech pan ich nie zabiera, musiałem wejść na drzewo, żeby je zerwać!  
– Słucham? Coś nie w porządku, nie daj Hadesie, z twoją różdżką?  
– Och, Sev, dajże spokój. Jestem pewna, że różdżka pana Wormwooda działa jak należy. Twoja na przykład jest absolutnie sprawna, pierwsza to przyznam, a też będziesz wchodził na drzewo po bazie, kiedy będziemy wracać do Hogwartu.  
– Po moim trupie.  
– Hej, sam się upierałeś, że spanie w trumnie jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Pomyśl sam – kto to widział, żeby wiosenne bazie ściągać z drzewa zaklęciem? To odziera wiosnę z wszelkiego romantyzmu!  
– Nie zamierzam zrywać żadnych wiosennych bazi, tylko lecznicze wierzbowe...  
– Bazie.  
– Lecznicze i wierzbowe! A co do odzierania i romantyzmu, jeszcze sobie porozmawiamy.  
– Khmmm... Khmm... EKHEMMM...  
– Dobrze, panie Wormwood, już go stąd zabieram, nie zedrę przecież z niego surduta w pańskim sklepie.  
– Ekhemm... Słucham?  
– No wie pan – on romantyzm, ja zdzieranie. Nie myślał pan chyba, że wszystko biedak sam robi?  
– Tonksss...

*************  
_Na zewnątrz mrocznego, obskurnego, zniechęcającego samym widokiem sklepu_

– Tonksssss...  
– Jestem absolutnie pewna, że możesz zerwać jedną gałązkę z baziami bez używania twojej wszechmocnej różdżki. Wiosna jest!  
– Akurat, wiosna.  
– Jest i już. Wszędzie. Nawet na Nokturnie. Kwiatuszki kwitną, ludzie robią wielkanocne wystawki...  
– Nikt nie robi wielkanocnych wystawek! Widzisz tu gdzieś wielkanocne wystawki?  
– Cóż... Tu naprzeciwko są jajka na wystawie...  
– Bo to sklep ze zwierzętami.  
– Ale są przynajmniej kolorowe. Nie, żeby sprawiały sympatyczne wrażenie...  
– To jaja czarnego feniksa. Nie mają być sympatyczne.  
– Ale... feniksy nie znoszą jaj?  
– Nie, chyba że je do tego zmusić.  
– Niby jak?  
– Nie chcesz wiedzieć.  
– I co się wykluje?  
– Nie chcesz wiedzieć.  
– Kupmy jedno!  
– Co?  
– Jest wiosna, Wielkanoc...Wysiedzimy i udomowimy, cokolwiek się wykluje.  
– Już to widzę...  
– No co? Uczłowieczanie ciebie wychodzi mi doskonale.  
– Tonksssssss...  
– Słucham?  
– Idziemy. Piwo w „Upiorze Nokturnu" i do domu. Już!  
– „Upiór Nokturnu"? Co to za knajpa?  
– Upiorna.  
– To czemu tam?  
– Bo mają wierzbę na podwórku.  
– Aaa! Mój ty słodki Seviczku! I rosną na niej bazie?  
– Nie, gruszki!

*************

_„Upiór Nokturnu" na Nokturnie_

- O Merlinie Czterogwiazdkowy... O Upiorze Nokturnu... Ale lokal...  
– Coś ci się nie podoba przypadkiem?  
– Chcę takie witraże w oknach. Zauważą, jak ukradnę?  
– Zauważyli, kiedy ja próbowałem...  
– O spryciarze. Cóż. Świeczników nawet nie próbuję podprowadzać... Ten śpiewak jest żywy, czy to jakiś muzykomagiczny żywiołak?  
– Bardzo żywym bym go nie nazwał, ale żywiołak? Wypluj te słowa. Nie w tym lokalu... Za posadzenie jakiejś muzykomagicznej podróbki przy tej fisharmonii większość stałych bywalców zafundowałaby właścicielowi powolne konanie w pudle od wiolonczeli.  
– Aha... Merlinie Polifoniczny... Aaaj!  
– Trzymam cię, trzymam. Uważaj, między stolikami są fosy.  
– Teraz widzę. Ale miejsce... Tu mi dobrze, tu mi ciepło, tu bym chciała...  
– Co, Tonks?  
– Nic.  
– Ale co?  
– NIC! Chodźmy już usiąść w ogródku pod wierzbą.  
– A... jasne. Jasne.

_Lochy_

– No czyż to nie był wspaniały, wiosenny spacer?  
– Nie.  
– Ty mój malkontencie orleański, ty. Jeszcze by ci ubyło, gdybyś przyznał, że było fajnie.  
– Też coś.  
– I popatrz tylko, wracasz jak owiany powiewem świeżości, wietrzykiem nowości, wiosennym podmuchem! Wiosna Jest Obok nas!  
– Akurat.  
– Może zaprzeczysz? Może mi jeszcze zaprzeczysz? Sam wybrałeś trasę spaceru i gdzie nie poszliśmy, wszędzie była wiosna!  
- Akurat.  
– Śmiesz się wypierać?  
– TU na pewno nie ma żadnej bzdurnej wiosny.  
– Ha! Tu też jest wiosna! Ja jestem wcieleniem wiosny!  
– To się nie liczy... ... Eee... Za co to było?  
– Merlinie Wiatropylny! Nie zaprzeczyłeś, Sev. Ale poza tym, to przyniosłeś tu wiosnę tymi ręcami. Cały bukiet bazi! Zrywanych bezróżdżkowo, niech cię jeszcze...  
– Ha! Kiedy nie patrzyłaś, zostawiłem je w sali wejściowej.  
– Co? Ty ślizgoński oszuście!  
– Ha.  
– Jakim cudem nie zauważyłam, że się pozbyłeś wiechcia bazi?  
– Ha! Byłaś zajęta...  
– TY ŚLIZGOŃSKI DRANIU!  
– Ha. Nie ma bazi, nie ma wiosny. Przegrałaś, Tonks.  
– Co niby?  
– Nasz zakład, oczywiście.  
– Zakład?  
– Zakład, Tonks, zakład.  
– Aaa... tego...  
– Wóz albo przewóz. Ściągaj koszulkę.  
– Teraz?  
– A co? Zły moment?  
– A – tego nie powiedziałam...

KONIEC


End file.
